Here to Stay
by Escape-At-Midnight
Summary: This story takes place 15 years after Breaking Dawn. Alice's daughter comes to the Cullen house, and has a rivalry with Renesmee. But when an unexpected danger occurs, will all the drama sort out? Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Journey

Haley reached back down into her pocket to make sure that the paper was still there. It was, of course. She'd only checked at least three times in the last five minutes. But this was important. Haley had lived in an orphanage for years, of course moving once in a while so that no one would know that she would always be fourteen. But that was a story for later. All she was worried about now was finding the address. Rain poured down on her head as she remembered yesterday's huge event.

**Yesterday**

"Haley! I know what you did! GET IN HERE!" screamed the man who looked after the kids in the orphanage whose name Haley had forgotten. She sighed. What she'd done was trick the annoying sixteen-year-old into going outside and then locked him out. But he'd had it coming to him!

"In a second!"

"NO! NOW!"

Haley had no intention whatsoever of being loudly lectured about how everybody should 'treat each other with kindness and love!' She decided to hide in the man's office. Yes, it was quite a stupid idea; for once she came out she would be in even more trouble. Haley knew that, but she went in anyway. _Wow, it smells in here. _The small office was dark, cluttered, and smelled terrible. She noticed something on Mr. What's-his-name's desk. It was an open file folder. With Haley's name on it. And, sitting on top, was a (obvious fake year) birth certificate. AND, to top it all off, a piece of paper with an address on it that had written on it, 'In case of emergency, send Haley here.' Not wanting to stay at the orphanage any longer, she grabbed it and headed for the door.

**Back to the Story**

Haley continued walking. Gosh, how far away was this? Hopefully, meeting her real mother would be worth all the trouble it was to get here! Something suddenly occurred to her. What on earth would she say once she got there? "Hi, I'm your daughter? Let's go celebrate?" No. Haley pondered this for a few minuets while she continued on. Next thing she knew, she came upon a row of houses. She grabbed the paper out of her pocket again and stared at the address printed on it. Looking up, she found the house that matched. Gulp. _Come on, Haley, you can do this. _She thought. _Just go up there and ask for Alice. _She walked up to the door, and, with another deep breath, knocked on the door.


	2. The Arrival

Haley continued to stand on the porch. After what seemed like ages, the door opened. Standing on the other side was a rather small girl, looking as if she was wondering why Haley was standing there.

"Um, hello. Is there an Alice here?"

"Yes, I am Alice."

_Okay, _Haley thought. _It's time. _"I know this is going to sound really strange, but… I'm your daughter."

Alice looked confused. "That's impossible."

"Oh, but it's not. Look at this," Haley handed her the birth certificate. Alice studied the piece of paper that was now in her hands. She didn't look convinced. "If it helps, I was really born 1932." Haley sputtered.

"Wait here." Alice said sharply, and then went back inside. Haley tried to look and see what she was doing. She sat at a computer and began typing something in. She then clicked on something, and began reading. After about a minute, she came back outside to Haley and grabbed her in a very tight bear hug.

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Because," Alice said, "you're my daughter!" She released her. "Come on in, I want you to meet everybody!" she said cheerfully. Haley was about to ask what she was doing on the computer, but didn't get a chance to because Alice grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. She was dragged into a room where eight other people were. Wow, full house.

"Hey, everybody! Look who's here!" Alice shouted. They looked up then, not recognizing Haley, went back to whatever they were doing before. Alice cleared her throat. "This is Haley, my daughter I just figured out I had!" THAT got everybody's attention. A girl who looked about Haley's age finally spoke up.

"But, how do you know that?" There was a hint of hostility in her voice. Haley pretended not to notice.

"I searched my human name in the computer and found that she really does belong to me."

"Wait, so she's a vampire?" the girl asked again.

"It seriously took you that long to figure it out?" Alice said. Haley was very confused now.

"How did you know that?!"

"Because," Alice said like it should have been obvious, "we all are here." She then finally introduced everyone to Haley. "That's Emmett and Rosalie," She said pointing to a girl with blonde hair and a guy that looked like he could probably eat Haley. Alice moved on. "Carlisle and Esme are gone right now, you can meet them later." They walked to the other side of the room.

"That's Edward, Bella, and your cousin Renesmee, or Nessie, as we call her. Nessie was obviously the one Haley's age. She was now glaring at her. Haley could have sworn she saw Bella nudge Nessie in the ribs once noticed her glare at Haley.

Alice was oblivious to the whole thing. "Nessie, why don't you and Haley get to know each other while we work some things out?"

She slowly stood up. "Gladly." She said icily. Haley gulped. This was NOT going to be fun.


	3. Interrogations

Haley walked casually over into the next room. Maybe, if she was quick enough, she could slip out the back door. Nessie followed quickly behind her.

"Listen, you," she hissed once they were alone. "You are NOT going to stay here, got it?"

Well, she sure cut to the chase. Haley had a loss for words.

"W-why? What is your problem?" she said after finding her voice. This girl defiantly had some explaining to do.

"I don't have a problem. But with you here, there will be. Don't you see? Everything's been perfect for 15 years! Now YOU'RE going to mess it all up!"

_What does she mean by that?_ Haley wondered. "You don't know that."

"Oh, I do. Trust me, when I came along, well, let's just say not everybody was thrilled."

"Um, okay,"

"What was that?" Nessie said.

"All I said was okay. Hey, what's that?" Haley pointed to a random object across the room, desperate to change the subject.

"You're not very good at distractions, you know."

"I still don't get how you could hate me so suddenly."

Nessie sighed. "Are you deaf? I just told you."

"Careful, or tonight I'll cut off all of your hair."

"Not if I get to you first."

"I don't sleep, Sherlock."

Nessie grinned. "Nice one, grandma."

"That hurts," Haley said jokingly.

"Well, then good I guess."

The girls both started laughing. Maybe they could be friends after all.

Nessie suddenly spoke. "I still don't like you." Well, easy come, easy go. _Maybe she shouldn't like me anyway._ Haley thought.

Alice's voice suddenly filled the room. "Girls! Come in here!"

Renesmee stood up. "After you," Haley did as she was told.

"Oh, there you are. Haley, this is Jasper. I forgot to mention him earlier."

Jasper's face fell. "You forgot about me?"

Alice smiled. "Pretty much," Things were looking like they were about to turn into a soap opera, so Haley began to leave.

"Oh, wait, Haley, before you go," Alice said, "you're going to school with Nessie tomorrow."

Haley stopped dead in her tracks. "WHAT?!"


	4. First Day

"I'm not going."

"Too bad. You have too."

Haley grunted. This wasn't going to be easy. "But, why?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

Haley wasn't in the mood to say anything more. After an eventful night of revenge seeking, falling off window sills, and multiple whacks upon the head, she wasn't too happy.

Haley had gotten this crazy idea that after a day of her cousin annoying her, that she would she would get even. Just after midnight, Haley had climbed up a tree that was right next to Nessie's bedroom window. All she had done was tap on the window, but even still, Nessie had screamed bloody murder and caused Haley to fall out of the tree. The screaming caused a lot of commotion, and it took Haley forever to convince whoever was throwing things at her that she wasn't a kidnapper. So, no one was too happy with her right now.

A few hours later, Haley found herself at school with Nessie. She figured that there was really nothing better to do, so she decided to come along.

"Well, who do we have here?" asked the teacher who looked and talked like a cowboy.

"This is my cousin, Haley. She goes here now." Nessie said with a huge hint of _duh_ in her voice.

"Well, yank my ears off and turn me around!" No one but Haley seemed to notice that the comment made no sense whatsoever. "You two look exactly alike!" Everyone looked the girls up and down. They really didn't look all that much alike. But no one else seemed to really care.

Haley had ended up having to sit next to a rather strange guy.

"Hey. I'm Bobby."

"Noted." Haley had simply said.

"You know, you smell like purple, and I like purple…" She had then scooted her chair over a bit.

**Later**

"So, how was your day?" Alice asked as soon as they got in the door.

"Hmm, okay," Nessie said.

"Good. Haley?"

"Mrmph." She said, and then ran upstairs.

Alice frowned. "What's wrong with her?"

Nessie shrugged. "Who knows?"

**That Night **

"Haley?"

"Nessie? What is it?"

"I think there's something outside."

"What?"

"I don't know. Come with me and we'll both see." They both got up and went into the next room. "If something tries to eat me, you'll kill it, right?" Nessie suddenly asked.

The question threw Haley off guard. "Um, sure."

By then they had reached the window. Haley didn't see anything. But then she saw a white thing lurking behind a tree. Was it? It couldn't be…

Haley cursed quietly.

"What is it? Will it eat me?"

"Well, if it can, yeah." A terrified look crossed over Nessie's face. Haley put a hand over her mouth before she could scream.

"It's one of you, right? Why does it want me?"

"Because," Haley said. "You've got blood."

It was getting closer now.

"Okay, I'm scared. Do something." Nessie ordered.

"I can't do it alone." Haley said. Then, she said louder, "I need backup up here!"

Now, the vampire was standing at the window, grinning evilly.


	5. Bodyguard

Rosalie and Bella were at the door.

"What is it?" Nessie pointed at the window.

"Th-that!"

Bella gasped. "Um, this is bad."

"Well, yeah!"

"Shut up," Haley said.

"Make me." Nessie challenged.

"Both of you shut up!" Rosalie said. "Haley, you and Nessie go downstairs in a closet until we come and get you. We'll fight him off."

"Why just you two?" Nessie asked.

"The others are hunting. Just go!" They did as they were told. They locked the door and sat on the floor.

"Oh, gosh. I'm going to die, I'm going to die," Renesmee was mumbling to herself.

"Will you shush? You are not going to die!" Haley barked.

"Easy for you to say…" They sat in silence for about five minutes when there was a knock at the door. Renesmee jumped at the sudden sound.

"Don't worry, it's me." Bella's voice said calmly. "You can come out now." They did.

"So, did you get him?" Nessie asked.

"Well, he kind of… ran off." Bella said quickly. By the look on Renesmee's face, Haley couldn't tell if she was going to scream, hyperventilate, or cry. All she did was say, "Well, that's, bad…"

"Yes, it is." Rosalie flew down the stairs.

"Alright. Everyone else is on their way back. Nessie, we're just going to keep a close eye on you for the time being."

"So, you're going to be kind of like my bodyguards."

"Well," Rosalie said, "That's mainly Haley's job."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, it'll be fine." Bella told them, "Just don't kill each other."

"Mom, weren't you hunted by a vampire once?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes," she said, somewhat nervously.

"I guess it's true when they say history repeats itself,"

Everybody who had been gone suddenly rushed into the room, and Bella seemed grateful for the interruption.

"Are you all okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Haley answered.

"Don't worry, Renesmee, we'll find that- thing, and take it down." Edward said.

"Yeah," Emmett added, "And you've always got Haley to protect wherever you go."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

Alice frowned. "Oh, sorry we just assumed…"

"Fine, I'll do it." Haley said, feeling guilty all of a sudden. She eyed Jasper suspiciously.

"Oh, thank you Haley!" Nessie said cheerfully. "Don't ever leave my side.

_Well, _Haley thought, _This'll be fun. _


	6. Emergency

_Whoosh. _

"What was that?!"

"The wind,"

"Oh,"

_Whoosh. _

"That was the wind too, right?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes, it was." Haley answered. This was getting really old, really fast.

"Haley?"

_Sigh. _"What?"

"Just making sure you were still there."

"Well, I'm here. I'll be here all night. Don't worry; nothing's going to happen to you. Now go to sleep." Haley actually wasn't sure what to expect that night at all, but after a while, she felt at ease. That is, until she heard footsteps just outside the window. The sound had obviously woke Renesmee, because she said,

"Oh, crud. What now?"

"Leave it to me. Stand back you," Haley said louder, "I've got a –" she franticly searched for something close to her to throw. "Birdhouse?"

"Relax, it's me." It was Alice. "Let me in, I locked myself out."

"How did you do that?" Nessie asked.

"I don't really know,"

"See, Renesmee? Now there are the both of us in here. There's nothing to worry about." Haley said comfortingly.

_Whoosh. _Nessie whimpered.

"It was the wind…again,"

"Haley," Alice said in a warning tone.

"Sorry." This was going to be a long night.

**The Next Day **

Renesmee yawned for what seemed like the ten thousandth time that day.

"Could you please stop doing that in my ear?" Haley asked as nicely as she could despite her low patience.

"Well, maybe I could if _somebody _hadn't kept me up all night," Nessie said.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you. I meant that vampire guy who's after me."

"Is that why you won't let me get more than three feet away from you?" Haley giggled.

Renesmee grinned. "Precisely."

"_Renesmee and Haley Cullen, please come to the office. Renesmee and Haley Cullen, please come to the office." _The PA system ordered. The girls did as they were told, Renesmee never letting go of Haley's elbow as they walked to the office.

"Oh, good thing you girls are here," the seemingly thousand-year-old secretary said as they walked inside. "Renesmee, your mother called and told us to send you two home as soon as possible. It sounded urgent."

_Uh, oh. _

All the way back, Nessie didn't say anything, but Haley could tell what she was thinking just by her face. It was a look of sheer terror. Once they were back at the house, Edward was outside, probably waiting for them.

"Hey, Dad, what's the emergency?" Nessie asked.

"Well, Alice saw something, and, long story short, we're out of here."


	7. Gas Station

On the driveway sat a huge van.

"Huh? When did we get that?" Nessie asked.

"Me and Jasper stole it about five minutes ago." Emmett said, a huge grin on his face.

"Nice," Nessie said, high-fiveing him.

"Come on everyone," Alice said. "No time to waste. Get in." And so they did. Once inside, Haley reached over to buckle her seatbelt.

"Oh, don't bother. We won't hit anything." Renesmee told her.

"I know that," Haley said, "I just don't want to be flung into the wall on a turn."

Renesmee rolled her eyes, but then they hit a sharp turn, and she was thrown into the wall of the car.

"Someone wasn't wearing their seatbelt," Haley singsonged.

"Okay, you better be quiet before I bash your face in!"

"Ooooh, I'm shaaaakingggg,"

"You both better be quiet unless you want to end up on the side of the road." Bella threatened.

"Sorry," Renesmee and Haley said in unison. After that, there was silence for what seemed like forever.

"So, where are we going?" Haley asked, in a desperate attempt to break the tension.

"I don't know," Alice answered coolly, "Canada, maybe." And with that, silence fell over once again.

**A Few Hours Later **

"I feel carsick," Nessie announced. Ew. Because that's what EVERYBODY wanted to deal with at that moment.

"Well, if you have to blow, don't do it on me." Haley muttered.

Ignoring that comment, Nessie began searching for some switch to roll the window down with.

"Hold on, we'll get to a gas station in a little bit." Bella said, sounding not too thrilled at having to stop. In about thirty more seconds, they were at a gas station. Wow, that was fast.

"Come on, Haley," Renesmee said, grabbing her cousin's arm before she had time to protest and pulling her to the restroom.

Once she was out, Haley noticed that the green had left Renesmee's face.

"Feeling better?"

"Much."

They weaved through the crowded lot back to their family.

Rosalie looked worried. "Um, Nessie, look at that guy over there…"

Haley snickered. "Who is it? Your boyfriend?"

Edward appeared out of nowhere. "What did you just say?"

"I was kidding!" Haley screeched. Rosalie was the only one not amused.

"Seriously, look over there!" she demanded. There were several gasps as everyone realized who it was.

"That stalker," someone, probably Renesmee, whispered.

It was just like one of those corny horror movies. So why did the danger feel so real?


	8. Stalker

Nessie quickly got into the car. No sooner had the door closed; the stalker came right up to them.

"Alright, where is she?" he growled.

"First of all, who the heck are you?" Emmett asked.

"My name is George."

Haley snickered into her palm.

"What's so funny?!" George demanded.

"George." Haley spit out, barely able to contain her laughter. Bella and Alice gave her the death glare and she stopped instantly.

George rolled his eyes, and then cut to the chase once more. "Where. Is. She?"

Bella decided to play dumb. She batted her eyelashes, and said innocently, "Where is who?"

"You know exactly who I mean."

"No, I really don't,"

"Alright then," George said, "do any of you know?" What a stupid thing to ask. Everyone shook their head. "Idiots," George muttered.

No one will ever know what it was that set Haley off after that. Fear mixed with anger, maybe. Whatever the case, she leaped at George, and Jasper held her back.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Haley yelled like Scrappy from _Scooby Doo. _

"Wow. You a little sensitive there?" Haley ignored that comment. Probably a good idea. Suddenly, there was a noise from inside the car. Oh, darn. Foiled.

"I knew it! I knew she was in there!" George said with triumph. Panic crossed everyone's face. What could be done?

As if it had been rehearsed, Jasper let Haley go and she ran up to George and pinned him to the ground.

"Hey! What the-"

"Listen you," Edward threatened, "We don't want to _eliminate _you, but if you don't do exactly what we say…" He didn't finish the threat. "Now you're going to go as far away from here as possible, and _never, ever_ come back, or tell anyone else about what happened today. _Got it?!_"

George gulped. "Yes, sir." Then Haley let him up, and he ran, or sprinted, away.

"Alright, Haley!"

"That was amazing!"

"You rock, Haley!"

Renesmee, seeming to appear out of nowhere, gave Haley a huge hug.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. "I really didn't deserve it, after what I said to you when you first came here."

Haley smiled. "Sure you did."

"Sorry to break up this celebration," Rosalie said, "But what if he comes back?"

They stopped for a moment. Rosalie was the only one who had thought of that.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Edward said. "Alice would see it. And besides, I read his mind, and I don't think he'll be back here anytime soon. Now, let's go home."

For the first time in a long time, Haley finally felt at home.


	9. A Game

"Incoming!"

Haley ducked. Groans came in all directions.

A thunderstorm was coming, and the Cullens were, of course, playing baseball. Two weeks had passed since the "Gas Station Thing", thus it was Haley's first time, and she was, well, not very good.

"Come on Haley!" Emmett called. "Not even Bella did that her first time!"

"Hey!" Bella said. But her smile gave away that she really wasn't good then or much better now.

Edward hit a ball towards Haley. She jumped and… missed it. Renesmee, who always watched because she could never keep up with the rest of them, shot her a thumbs-up. Haley stuck out her tongue, and then threw the ball to Jasper who managed to get Rosalie out at third.

Alice stood very still for a moment. Everybody knew what this meant, and waited.

"It's going to rain," Alice said.

Sure enough, rain began to fall. But it was a light kind of rain. They kept playing for a while, until it really began to pour.

"We better go. It's getting hard to see." Bella concluded. Everyone agreed, and headed back home.

"Aren't you glad I dragged you out here?" Nessie asked, appearing at Haley's side.

"Yeah. It was fun." Haley said, and meant it. She thought about how the most fun she had ever had before she came here was when she locked an obnoxious kid outside. But this was her new home now. And she was here to stay.

**The End **


End file.
